Darama
Darama is a mutated Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He was introduced in Darama Drama. Appearance Pre-Mutation Before Gearo used Darama's DNA sample for the Simplicitrix, he had the exact same appearance as Wildmutt, wearing a black collar with a green stripe. Post Mutation After his mutation, Darama's body was drasticaly changed. His quills became sharpened and more barb-like, his body grew bigger and more lean while staying just as muscular, and he grew a Vulpimancer's tail with quills covering the tuft. His claws and teeth are more curved and sharper. His mouth has become more like that of an older Vulpimancer. His quills have openeed up more. He has a long red tongue. History According to Darama, he was once friends with Dr. Gearo Morphanewal, the creator of the Simplicitrix. Despite Darama's natural language being too difficult to translate, causing an issue in communication, the two seemed to have an understanding between each other. The two were partners in creating the Simplicitrix. Darama was the first to give a sample of his DNA to the database for the Simplicitrix. Unfortunately, his body was mutated, the reason why Gearo refused to use himself as the donor for the Galvanic Mechamorph DNA sample. The mutation altered his brain, giving him a much larger brain capacity than that of a normal Vulpimancer, along with super intelligence. He was also given telekinesis, as well as being able to communicate with telepathy, and can use his telepathy for mind control. In Darama Drama, Darama had stolen a DNA scrambler, which would allow him to change his DNA back to normal. After seeing the Simplicitrix, he decided to attempt to use it instead, but was unable to mind control Rath into letting him use it. Darama kidnapped Alan's family, using them as a means to obtaining the Simplicitrix. Alexis distracted Darama, but Darama couldn't obtain the information of where Alan was due to Alexis not knowing the plan. Nanomech used the DNA Scrambler, fusing himself with Necrofriggian DNA, freezing Darama. Clockwork was then used to defeat Darama. At the end of episode, Darama was transported to an unknown location, almost killed by a strange figure resembling Alan. Powers *Darama has all the abilities of a normal Vulpimancer. *Due to his mutation, Darama obtained super intelligence, telekinesis, telepathy, and mind control. His telepathy allows him to communicate with non-Vulpimancers, giving him an advantage over normal Vulpimancers. Weaknesses *Darama has all the same weaknesses as regular Vulpimancers, except for communication. *Darama cannot mind control beings with as much or less intelligence than an Appoplexian. *Darama's ability to read minds prevents him from obtaining any information that the person's mind doesn't possess, such as when he couldn't find out Alan's location from Alexis due to her not knowing. Appearances *''Darama Drama'' (debut) Trivia *In the Richard 10 franchise, Darama was a normal Vulpimancer with a Vulpimancer Translator from the future. *Darama is similar to Gorilla Grodd from DC Comics, specifically the version from The Flash television show, in many ways: **Both Darama and Gorilla Grodd are mutated members of their species, obtaining telepathy and mind control. **Both Darama and Gorilla Grodd's mutations were caused by the person who caused the series' main character to obtain powers, as Orson Wells created the particle accelerator that gave Barry Allen super speed and gave Gorilla Grodd his powers, and Gearo created the SImplicitrix, and taking the DNA sample for the Vulpimancer caused Darama to mutate.